wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moth (Sby)
Um Holly's older sister *Lime green mainscales and pale green wings **Light brown eye spots at the bottoms *Thin *White-green underscales *Kind but has a fierce side *Has mostly HiveWing friends *Loves Holly very much and finds her adorable *Used to love her father, now hates him *Cares deeply for her mother and tries to help her out. Based of off the Luna Moth |-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ Moth belongs to Sby! Do not steal her or her code! She's the kind but fiercely protective sister. She's mostly friends with HiveWings, she trusts them. She is Moth. First''' things first'' I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm '''fired' up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh'' The way that things have been, oh ooh Moth Artist Ravenclaw Background Creator Sby Coder Galax, colors by me! Main Attribute Protective and kind Elemental Attribute Sky Theme Animal Luna Moth Theme Color Pale green Theme Song Believer -Imagine Dragons MBTI Personality text Character Age 8 Gender Female Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Student, sister, fierce protector of Holly Tribe SilkWing Nicknames None, Moth is short :D Goal Keep her sister safe, become friends with HiveWings Residence Cicada Hive Relatives Her unnamed father, Holly (her sister) Monarch (mother) Allies Holly, Monarch, Cynips (formerly), Bumblebee Enemies Battus, Cynips (currently), anyone who messes with her or Holly, her father Likes Flying, green, her mother and sister, art, science Dislikes Bullies, boredom, awkward silences, bad smells, Holly crying, her father Powers and abilities Natural SilkWing abilities Weapons Natural SilkWing weapons Ships Floth (Moth X Fly) Quote "No one messes with my sister... And gets away with it." Appearance Moth, like her sister, is thin, and also has thin, tall antennae and hard-to-see claws. She is considered by many to be beautiful, and she stands in a way that highlights her beauty. If she was to be explained by a color, the color would be green. Her mainscales are a beautiful lime green, with darker green topscales and white-green underscales. Her wings, they are shaped like those of the Luna Moth, her namesake. They are pale green, like the moth, and have two brown eye spots at the very bottom, one on each. Her eyes are the green of emeralds. ''Second thing second'' Don't you '''tell' me what you think that I can be'' I'm the '''one' at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh'' The '''master' of my sea, oh ooh'' Personality Moth is a kind dragonet, but she has a very short temper, and snaps easily. She is a fierce protector of her sister Holly, and if anyone hurts her in any way, she is fully prepared to strike back. Hard. At school, she struggles a little bit, and often distances herself from the other SilkWings. This means that most of her friends are HiveWings. At least, nice HiveWings. She can be described as a rubber band, stretched tightly, that could snap at any second. There is one thing that makes her loosen up though, other than being with her sister. That thing is art. She loves many forms of art, especially painting, drawing, and sculpture. When she does art, she becomes relaxed, and is easier to be around. I was '''broken' from a young '''age Taking my '''sulking' to the masses'' Write down my poems for the few That '''looked' at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me'' Abilities Singing from '''heartache' from the pain Taking my '''message' from the veins'' Speaking my '''lesson' from the brain'' Seeing the beauty through the History You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (Pain) Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain) You made me a, you made me a '''believer', believer'' Relationships Holly: Holly is Moth's favourite dragon in all of Pantala. Moth loves her little smile and beautiful wings, and though she wishes she could have as many friends as Holly does, though she isn't jealous of her. They do fight, but very rarely, and make up very quickly afterwards ---- Monarch: Moth adores her mother, though not as much as Holly. She always tries to help her mother out, as she knows exactly how she feels about her father leaving. She doesn't show her affection for her mother as much as her sister does, but she most certainly loves Monarch as a daughter should. ---- Father: Moth used to love her father very, very much. But then he left and insulted her mother, and her unhatched egg that contained her future sister, her feelings for him turned to hatred. She hopes she never has to see him again. She doesn't ever want to. ---- Cynips: Moth and Cynips used to be best friends, and they hung out often, especially at school. Cynips and Moth were tight, until Cynips turned eight, and suddenly cut ties with her. She was devastated, especially when Cynips insulted her, saying she didn't understand why because she was just a SilkWing, and now refuses to even look at her. ---- Bumblebee: Bumblebee was the first friend of Moth's that she introduced to her mother and sister. She doesn't see her a lot, as they don't go to the same school, but they are very good friends, especially after Cynips betrayed her. Bumblebee trusts Wasp, but has assured Moth that she doesn't think SilkWings matter less, for which Moth is very greatful ---- Fly: Fly is the one dragon that Moth loves as anything other than family. She thinks he is very handsome, and she loves the slightly nerdy side of his personality. Unfortunately, he's a stickler for rules, and although he loves her back, he says they can only be friends, or they'll both be hurt. It's obvious he cares for her, so it hurts that he doesn't want to be together because of the rules, especially because she would break that rule for him. ---- Battus: Moth doesn't know the SilkWing's name, but what she does know is that he bullies Holly and her friends, and because of this, she hates him. She doesn't know of his secret kind side, though she probably wouldn't believe it if someone told her. She glares at him whenever he steps too close to Holly. Third''' things third'' Send a prayer to the '''ones' up '''above All the '''hate' that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh'' Your spirit up above, oh ooh |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ You are beautiful, Holly. You will always be beautiful. That pink SilkWing? Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll leave you alone. No, Holly. I won't hurt him. Just make sure he'll never hurt you again. -Moth 4EEE376D-2385-414C-B300-E5DFB0ABE23E.jpeg|Ref by Morpho! 82DE3059-D7BB-46F7-8448-A23F9CADA49C.jpeg|Humanized Moth by Sparrow! Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Occupation (Student)